Sous une pluie battante
by Luciole26
Summary: Voici mon premier OS SwanFire mature recorrigé. L'histoire se déroule bien après la rencontre de Neal et Emma. Neal et Emma n'ont pu dormi cette fois-ci au motel faute d'argent. Alors nos deux jeunes gens se retrouvent à dormir dans cette bonne vieille coccinelle jaune...et...


Sous une pluie battante…

Une nuit, Neal et Emma ne purent dormir dans un motel. Faute de moyen, ils dormaient dans la voiture jaune. Ce jour-ci, le jeune homme avait garé sa voiture dans un sentier forestier. Installée sur le siège arrière, Emma scrutait pensivement le ciel de la fenêtre avant d'être parcourue de frissons. C'était un temps plutôt automnal. À côté d'elle, Neal le remarqua rapidement et il remonta leur couette de fortune jusqu'au niveau des joues d'Emma. Elle lui murmura « un merci » avec un sourire tremblant. Neal se rapprocha d'elle afin de créer un peu plus de chaleur à eux deux dans la voiture. Il encercla la jeune femme sous la couette et elle se pencha sur le côté, pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Neal. Une des mains libres du jeune homme caressa tendrement une des mains d'Emma. Ils étaient bien au chaud lové l'un à l'autre, écoutant la forêt prendre vie. Emma leva alors les yeux doucement vers lui :

_ « J'ai de la chance que tu sois là. Je n'aurais pas tenu dans des conditions comme ça, moi toute seule. avoua-t-elle contre lui.

_ Je suis désolé… J'aurais voulu que tu sois bien au chaud dans une chambre et dans un bon lit.

_ Oui, mais c'est moi qui aie choisi cette vie Neal. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi…, admit-elle en le regardant intensément cette fois-ci.

_ Emma… »

Sous l'émotion, il perdit l'usage de la parole. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, avec envie. Emma embrassa timidement avec la langue son compagnon, les mains fourragées dans sa chevelure brune. Neal la prit par la taille et la serra plus près de lui, faisant bouger la couette au passage. Alors le baiser fut plus passionné et plus langoureux, mêlant le souffle et la salive des deux amoureux. Elle tenta de se redresser et Neal la posa directement à califourchon sur lui. Il caressa les galbes parfaits des hanches et des fesses d'Emma à travers le tissu rugueux du jean bleu, avant de remonter au niveau de sa poitrine. Ce geste si intime affola un peu plus le cœur d'Emma. Elle gémissait faiblement, sa tête posée contre celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils n'avaient jamais dépassé ce stade jusqu'à maintenant. Était-ce ce lieu enchanteur, paisible qui les connecta le plus ? Neal toucha ses seins à travers son chemisier blanc tout en reprenant de plus belle sa bouche, affolant tous ses sens. Dehors de fines gouttelettes d'eau commencèrent à tomber, frappant les carreaux de la voiture. Les bruits saccadés du couple couvrirent celui de la pluie. Emma se fit plus enhardie et commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Neal. Ce dernier fit de même, en attaquant fiévreusement les boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme. Puis elle effleura lentement la protubérance, désignant l'excitation dans lequel était son compagnon. Celui-ci grogna légèrement à ce contact et dégrafa d'une main, son soutien-gorge. Emma retint alors sa respiration quand Neal enleva le délicat sous-vêtement. Ses lèvres prirent possession d'un de ces seins et il les lécha tour à tour. Elle cria de plaisir, les mains accrochées à la chevelure de Neal. Elle se frotta inconsciemment contre lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adorer les caresses de l'homme qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout. Quant à son compagnon, il sentit qu'Emma était impatiente… Sa bouche continua à effleurer d'autres zones de son corps puis il osa un regard vers Emma. Elle était pantelante, le regard humide et éperdu.

_ «Neal… Neal, j'ai envie…», murmura-t-elle ne sachant comment l'exprimer si ce n'est par un baiser qui en dit long.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il déboutonna les trois petits boutons de son pantalon d'une main et délicatement, en tenant doucement la taille de son aimée de l'autre, il l'abaissa. Emma l'embrassa à nouveau et caressa sensuellement la bosse sur le boxer de Neal. Il la fit alors basculer sur le côté, Emma légèrement écrasée contre la portière et une main contre la vitre. Son souffle fut alors plus saccadé en voyant Neal défaire la dernière barrière les empêchant de s'unir. Il s'approcha d'elle et avec une infinie douceur déplaça la couette, qu'il mit contre le dos d'Emma. Prévenant quelque soit la situation… C'était comme ça qu'Emma était tombée amoureuse de lui. Au bout d'un moment, la pluie devint plus forte en dehors que s'en était presque inquiétant. Neal regarda d'un œil la tempête qui faisait rage puis scruta le visage d'Emma. Elle avait l'air si fragile et en même temps si désirable. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et Emma comprit qu'il lui laissait le choix encore de changer d'avis si elle le souhaitait. Elle l'attira et lui murmura doucement : « Fais-moi l'amour… Je veux que tu sois le premier… et le dernier ».

Ému, il l'embrassa tendrement, une main logée dans ses cheveux blonds. Il se redressa et chercha quelque chose en vrac, un préservatif qu'on lui avait donné un jour dans un stand. Il déchira l'ouverture, le sortit et l'appliqua sur son sexe. Neal s'avança vers elle et aida Emma à enlever son jean puis le tenga noir qu'elle portait. La jeune femme écarta ses cuisses et le dirigea au cœur de sa féminité. Neal mit une main dans le dos d'Emma et redressa légèrement les hanches de cette dernière avant de la pénétrer enfin. La douleur du premier acte vint lancer Emma et celle-ci s'accrocha aux épaules de Neal, pendant qu'il entreprenait un mouvement de va-et-vient en elle. Il la sentit se crisper. Alors tout en venant en elle, il tenta de la rassurer en l'embrassant doucement et lentement. Neal la regarda puis il freina la cadence.

_ « Je suis désolé… Je vais aller plus doucement. promit-il, le front appuyé contre le sien.

_ Non…, lança-t-elle en entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_, Mais… ça ne te fait pas mal ?

_ Si, mais je sais que ça ne va plus durer Neal, alors ne t'arrête pas », dit-elle en le motivant par un baiser fougueux.

Celui-ci eut un moment d'hésitation avant de se faire capturer par un baiser d'Emma. Il perdit donc tous ses moyens, reprenant à nouveau le rythme de leur ébat. La jeune femme se mit à gémir de plus en plus. Bientôt la douleur fit place à une onde de chaleur et à des pics de jouissance. Son compagnon la serra un peu plus et la posséda avec ardeur. Quand soudain, il poussa un râle en voyant sa Emma se mettre à onduler contre lui, plus frénétiquement. À présent, les souffles des deux jeunes gens se virent à travers les fenêtres froides de la voiture. La main d'Emma, appuyée contre la vitre, glissa soudainement tandis que Neal répondit à ce besoin impérieux d'entrer profondément en elle et de la faire sienne totalement. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion puis il commença à perdre pied. Enfin ils atteignirent le sommet, à l'unisson. Le bonheur, l'extase les prirent tous les deux dans cette spirale. Neal tomba sur la poitrine d'Emma, le souffle court puis chercha à se redresser pour ne pas être trop lourd. Cependant la jeune femme l'emprisonna contre elle, lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit instant, profitant de cette quiétude. Neal écouta alors les battements de son cœur désordonné ainsi que celui d'Emma. Il attendit et quelques minutes après, à contrecœur, il se retira de son amante. Emma sentit un grand froid et un grand vide à cette séparation tandis que Neal s'occupait de jeter le préservatif dans un petit sac en plastique vide, qui traînait dans le coin. Elle se redressa silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire après cette expérience inouïe. Puis Neal, ayant réglé le souci, se retourna enfin vers elle et la vit quelque peu perdue. Il la tira alors sans ménagement contre lui, ils rirent et Neal rabattit la couette à nouveau sur eux. Ils s'embrassèrent, ils étaient tellement heureux. Amoureusement ils s'enlacèrent, se laissant bercer par le son d'une pluie battante. Puis le sommeil arriva bien assez tôt et eut raison d'Emma. Celle-ci commença à somnoler contre Neal. Il posa son menton au sommet du crâne de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. La pluie était déferlante à l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour les jeunes tourtereaux. Ils avaient dépassé le stade de la tendre approche et de la franche camaraderie. Neal n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait vraiment choisi lui. Au tout début, il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'idées même si des sentiments commençaient à naître chez lui. Il avait tellement espéré que ce soit partagé… Et il y a eu cette nuit magnifique. Il était le premier et Emma voulait qu'il soit le dernier. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas dit «Je t'aime» sur le moment, mais ça finirait par arriver. Cette nuit était déjà une belle preuve d'amour en soi, c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il voulait prendre son temps avec elle, pour que tout soit parfait.

_ «C'est la bonne», pensa-t-il, en la caressant doucement.

Neal réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher cette femme. Demain il lui proposerait de vivre avec lui quelque part, où elle veut. Il resta de nombreuses heures éveillées à l'observer puis il s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, à la première lueur du soleil, Neal se réveilla et vit sa belle encore endormie. Il se détacha délicatement d'elle, prit son temps pour se rhabiller et alla se poser prudemment sur le siège avant, côté passager. Il tourna la clé du contact et le moteur ronronna doucement. La radio se mit alors en marche et Neal chercha une station. Emma distingua ce léger bruit de fond ce qui la sortit de son sommeil. Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur une radio au hasard et une belle musique circula dans la voiture :

_ «_Wooh my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_À long, lonely time…»,_ chanta une voix masculine.

Emma regarda Neal. Il lui sourit avec un air penaud.

_ «Bonjour Emma… Désolé..., répondit-il, mais il fut coupé par la suite de la chanson.

_ _And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine…»_

Neal se sentit embarrassé par les paroles de la chanson. Emma ria légèrement puis il la rejoignit sur la banquette arrière. Ils se câlinèrent affectueusement.

_ « Salut…, chuchota-t-elle, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amoureux.

_ _I need your love_

_I I need your love_

_God speed your love to me…»_

Il déposa alors un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'être aimé. Emma joignit ses bras autour du cou de Neal et répondit à cette avance. C'était là qu'était sa place. Avec lui, pour toujours. Avec pour seule maison : une vieille coccinelle jaune. Rien ni même le temps ne pourrait les éloigner et les faire oublier cette nuit… Sous une pluie battante.


End file.
